


Take The Fall

by lyreann



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyreann/pseuds/lyreann
Summary: Solomon Lane is obsessed with Ethan Hunt, even if he declined to admit.





	Take The Fall

“我有一个问题。”

他微微颔首，示意对方尽可提问。

“我并不是在质疑你的计划的可行性，你考虑得非常详细。”CIA特工兼审讯专家似乎在斟酌着用词，说得慢条斯理，“但恕我直言，依赖人性的计划总是因为变数太多倾向于不可控（*注）。我有更简单有效的方式可以达成我们的目的。”

所罗门·莱恩的回应没有丝毫犹疑：“必须是这样的方式。”

沃克深吸一口气。“让我们理理清楚。我们可以直接得到那些钚，但是我要假装从自己手里买下它们？”

“是的。”

“斯隆已经有所怀疑，”沃克说，“CIA里存在内鬼。”

“她会和你分享这个理论，就说明她所掌握的东西还远远不够。”

沃克不置可否地耸耸肩。“在移交的时候直接将你劫持出来，这也不是什么难事。”

“比起审判我的罪责，我掌握的情报和信息让他们更感兴趣。我太过……”莱恩考虑了一下，最后语气嘲讽地说：“……有价值。”

“但是必须让另一个特工介入，通过他来完成这些事。”

莱恩的回答简洁缺少起伏。“是的。”

沃克有一瞬间仿佛想要露出不可理喻的神情，但他保持住了冷静的语调，“这个计划太过环环相扣，任何一个地方出错都会全盘崩毁。”

所罗门·莱恩神情平静，“那会成为一个问题吗？”

“这个特工，伊森·亨特，他不是我们其中一员。”

“不，他不是。”

“所以……你并不是想要另一个可以里应外合的特工，像我一样。”

莱恩以沉默作答。

“我可以将他从这个行动里完全剔除出去。我全权处理会更有把握。斯隆对IMF没有好感。”

莱恩的语气中透露出他似乎有片刻被逗乐了。“没有必要。必须是他。你会发现和他共事非常有趣。”他似乎是安慰沃克一般加上了最后一句。

但也可能是在说反语。

“如果伊森·亨特选择牺牲他的队友来保住那些放射性元素？”

莱恩脸上浮现出一个可以称之为微笑的神情，转瞬即逝，“如果是那样，你大可采用你的备选方案，不过我怀疑他不会那样做。”

尽管这样说，他的语气却十分肯定。沃克有种感觉，倘若他们讨论的假设成真，导致莱恩的计划无法继续实行，莱恩反而会觉得更加有趣。

“他是否知道，为了得到那些钚，他必须计划劫出的是谁？”

莱恩眨了眨眼。“你会知道的。”

“如果他知道，他就可能会拒绝。这么做太过疯狂。”

“他对于这个计划而言足够疯狂。”

“你仍然没有说服我，这个计划确实可行。”

“我不需要说服你，”莱恩说，“这个计划完全可行。执行即可。”

现任CIA特工沉默了一会儿，似乎不知道继续问什么，又或者是因为问题太多无从提起而仔细斟酌着。

“伊森·亨特，”最后他开口说道，“ _被选中的人_ 。”沃克，或者说约翰·拉克语气里带上了一丝戏谑，“为什么一定得是他？你就那么确定他会按照你设计的剧本采取行动？”

在这场对话里，莱恩第一次出现了短暂的停顿，但并非对于这问题没有把握。

他的回应就像对此前其他所有问题的回答一样，简洁、清晰、没有疑虑。

“他会的，”他说，“你想要那些钚，你想要点燃这个世界，这是唯一的方法。”

 _这是一个病态的、无药可救的世界，而你摧毁了它的最后一丝希望，伊森·亨特。_ 你应该看见这一点的。他想。你应该比任何人都清楚，一切是怎么运作的，心怀幻想是怎样一件可笑的事。你的存在令人发笑。

“查查他，尽管我知道你一定已经做过了，”最后他平静地说，“伊森·亨特有一段非常有趣的履历。我相信你一定会找到方法加以利用。”

 

疼痛、自耳旁流下的温热鲜血、晕眩和震颤。所罗门·莱恩自黑暗中醒来。他依然被束缚衣限制着全身自由，但钻入耳孔的不再是运输车、囚牢和审讯室里带着重量的沉默。巴黎街巷的嘈杂混着轮胎摩擦地面的尖嚣，透过半开的车窗和弹孔一齐钻入车里。一只手攥着他的一边臂膀，检查他的枪伤是否致命。

所罗门·莱恩能从空气里尝到，他渴望了那么久的东西的气息。

棋局已经开始变化，一切必须这样发生，伊森·亨特必须同他一样坠落。若非如此，所罗门·莱恩至此努力的一切都仿佛是个笑话：也许这是个腐败的、无可救药的系统，但你仍可存活下来，不失去自己，伊森·亨特就是个活生生的证明。也许他的坠落并不是因为系统，而确确实实是他自己。IMF特工的碧色双眸透过屏幕注视着他。 _你自己堕落下去，却将一切怪罪给系统。_

也许这才是伊森·亨特让所罗门·莱恩遭遇的最大失败。

他没有说话，让身旁明显心情不佳的IMF特工做完他所有必要的特技，然后才转过头，用一种毫不意外的语气开口说道：

“再见到你真不错，伊森。”

 

 

*注：谍5时Boss说过，人性是他最喜欢的武器。


End file.
